


As Long As You Are Happy

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Library, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The reader is frustrated by a complex hunt. Crowley decided to join her in the library.





	As Long As You Are Happy

Title: As Long As You’re Happy  
Character: Crowley x Reader  
Genre: Fluff  
Word Count: ~900  
Summary: The reader is frustrated by a complex hunt. Crowley decided to join her in the library.  
A/n: For @secretlyshycomputer. Again thank you so much for the one shot the other day. And sorry it took me so long to write you something in return. But here it is. Hope you like it, tea buddy <3  
….

You had a long and hard weekend and all you really wanted was cuddle up in a nice blanket. Some music, a good book and maybe a nice cup of tea sounded like actual heaven right now. Unfortunately a hunter didn't have time for just hanging back, not while lives were at stake.  
"Some days I hate my job" you sighed as you rubbed your tired eyes. The local library was clearing out but you still weren't sure what you're dealing with. There had already been three dead bodies before you even made it to town and another one was found yesterday. But all signs you found were mixed and unclear. Nothing made any sense.  
"Maybe you should just quit then" a voice from behind you suggested playfully. Without turning to see who it was you groaned and dropped your head into your hands. Screw books and music all you really wanted a good night sleep and no British sass.  
"Don't you have demons to harass, Crowley?" You mumbled into your hands. You knew it wouldn't stop him from harassing you at work but a girl could dream. However your experience told you the more you wanted to get rid of him the more he would bug you.  
"Why settle for something I do all day if I can spent time with my beauty kitten" the smirk was audible in his voice and when you heard a chair pull out you again didn't need to look to know his next move. The king of hell had apparently decided that sitting with you in a library on a Sunday night was a good way to spend his time.  
"Can you stop trying to talk me out of my job?" You asked still too tired to look up.  
"It's not a job. You don't get paid."  
"Neither do you" you shot back "But you're still the king of hell. And you know why? Because you like it and you're good at it."  
"So you admit I'm good?" The pompous smile on his face was audible yet you still forced yourself to finally look up at him. As you suspected the kings face was gloating. You rolled your eyes and sighed again.  
"Seriously, darling" the smirk on his face had vanished and was replaced by a more gentle expression. You could feel his warm hand wrap around on of yours, squeezing it lightly. "You don't look happy right now. You looked tired, starving and frustrated."  
"It's just hard right now" you said meeting his brown eyes and sending him a small smile "but I'll figure it out."  
"(Y/n)" the hand around yours tightened "You know how I feel about you hunting" he looked as if he was going right into one of his long and very elaborate speeches, so you were about to interrupt and protest because you were already tired and not up to have this discussion again. However he was faster meeting your eyes to get his point across in all seriousness "But I know how much it means to you. You were raised a hunter, it’s part of who you are. And I love you for who you are, even if it is frustrating to no end. I can offer you the life of a queen, yet you insist on driving that nightmare of a car from cheap motel to motel. And that's aright while you're happy. But right now you're tired, hungry and in need of a break. So for let's say five hours can you put your stubbornness aside so I can take you out for food and have you sleep cuddled up to my side for a bit. Can you do that?"  
You had followed his words quietly. Your relationship with Crowley was very unique and based on mutual attraction as well as your mutual need to do the best you could in your respective jobs. Moments like this when both of you put your jobs aside and it was just the two of you were rare. Deep down he would always be the king of hell and you a hunter. But that only made time spent as just you more precious. You knew you wouldn't safe anyone by being slowed down by your own body and its lack of sleep. So you send Crowley a thankful nod.  
With a snap of your fingers you found yourself in s large comfortable bed. Your normal hunting outfit was replaced by sleep shorts and one of Crowley's shirts. The king of hell himself sat beside you, leaning against the back of the bed. He never looked so relaxed as when it was just the two of you.  
"Didn't you say something about food?" You teased with a smile as you curled up to his side.  
"Demanding are we darling?"  
"I thought I heard you say something about Queen" you replied eyes already half closed after a deep yawn.   
"My Queen" he corrected as he placed a soft kiss on your hair before turning to the nightstand. He handed you a container of your favourite takeout food before pulling you right back against his side. As you cuddled into your king’s side, he let out a small content sigh, both of you enjoying the closeness and shared warmth. "Who would have thought that the most stubborn hunter to ever walk the earth was to one to win me over?"  
"Stop making our relationship sound so dramatic" you mumbled between bites "I didn't win you over. I kicked your ass and you liked it."


End file.
